


Impeccable

by ahzwei



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, implied kougami/sasayama, just kou having complex relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzwei/pseuds/ahzwei
Summary: Kougami was truly allured by them





	Impeccable

Kougami was waken up by a sudden force of the awakening whom he thought was living in reality, a dream that is. Although they can be as frightening as the one he is currently living and the one he used for an escape.

It doesn't matter since he is an Enforcer, a filthy dog trained for the detaining and extermination of latent criminals yet viewed as a scum rather than a hero among human beings.

Speaking of human beings, Kougami turned his head around to see them peacefully sleeping. They've seen enough and it's much better if Kougami didn't destroy that.

Getting off the bed, he move forwards to the nearest table to pick up his pack of cigarettes. A little smoke won't be enough to bother the gates of slumber. 

Kougami is wondering what they're dreaming about, whatever it is seems to be a better world than the one they currently live. 

Akane and Ginoza are very unique individuals that not even Sibyl can judge them. They both have different characteristics - something that is deemed odd in this day and age - he never seen in the past; their eyes, hair, lips, everything. How can they be charming in this wretched world knowing harm can be brought to them at any minute? Kougami was truly allured by them. 

Akane wasn't afraid to approach him, she didn't took the whole inferior Enforcer notion seriously. Kougami took her to places, talked about their lives before joining the CID. He was very surprised that someone like her - a healthy and stable citizen - would be this soft to a dog like him. Although, it wouldn't be much of a bother if she treated him like most Inspectors do but it's very pleasant to have a conversation since it's been a long time since he had one with Ginoza.

Ginoza avoided him at all costs, never seeing Kougami the same after that dreadful incident, causing him to undergo a lower rank. But Kougami understand where his friend was coming from. It's distressing to lose a loved one after being ostracized and bullied during the early years of Sibyl for being the son of a latent criminal, thus carrying the burden of becoming an inspector to clean the dirt even if means killing those who meant the world to him.

A relationship with someone like Kougami can either be frustrating or breath-taking, and Ginoza remember the days well. He craved for affection so much, wanting to be held and protected by the man. The same man whom he made loved to, giving out sweet touches and kisses and Kougami doing the same in return. They haven't done it after his demotion, Ginoza begin to pretend that they were never in a such relationship, believing it would be considered an act of betrayal. 

Thanks to the arrival of Tsunemori, Kougami was able to approach the man who gave up his love to him though he was tough on the two. 

Kougami pressured Akane to form a friendship with Ginoza, the young woman found the idea ridiculous especially for someone whose been humiliated by him. She give it a try and only to be given the same treatment in response. 

Bringing Ginoza didn't took a long time as Kougami clearly remembers this one incident whom he and Akane thought were alone, not yet expecting the tall man glaring behind corners, after some information was revealed to Akane who was surprised to hear the inhospitable Ginoza can be gentle in the bedroom. It's never a good sign for an inspector to be enraged - not after having his personal life being discussed with someone else who doesn't know any better than them. Not after knowing Kougami and Akane had done it before. 

Kougami turn around once more to see them still asleep. Ginoza on the side of the bed with Akane wrapping an arm around his waist. Partially naked.

They were exhausted after their little activity and it can be too much for them at times.

Just three of them, three humans...

The man was fascinated by their true colours, and how they rise to seek dominance yet allow themselves to be dominated when time is up. Kougami likes the fair share. Sometimes it starts with being a two-party activity with the other either stands or sits on the other of the bed to watch, enough for their drive to go wild; they never win a battle against their desire to the point of wanting the feeling given to them by the other two. Intercourse involving an enforcer and two inspectors was more than just a crime, it's risky business and more than enough for Ginoza to worry about Akane's safety and how interacting with someone like Kougami could put them to elimination. But nothing matters at this point, not in the nights of heat made out of sweet love. Their bodies were inseparable; they must have guessed how it was meant to be this way, to be touched, licked, bitten, scratched, and kissed.

By each other.

It's not same when he done it with Sasayama who can be picky about their routine, letting Kou be on top for winning against him. Always a ladies' man in public but doesn't hesitate to put his eyes on a man. Kougami always let what Ginoza and Akane wanted to do, they never whine at him when he jumps into either to thrust into their lower regions resulting music to play. Nothing is far more pleasant than to see them being devoured by the love they make, wanting to feel more of it, screaming his name while going deeper into him. They don't have a face to face with Kougami all the time, they spin around to look at the person behind and beg to them as well. This case mostly applied for Akane; front of Kougami to please him and at the same time having Ginoza holding her from behind to give out kisses everywhere he could. 

No one can see and hear them and mustn't, nobody...not even the system.

Not when Kougami is alive.

The cigarette finally met its end realizing there was no point of being up all night. Kougami have two beauties awaiting for him in the morning. 

He returns back to bed.


End file.
